


Trek Thoughts (Just a few words that recently came to mind) by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Just some of my Star Trek fandom related thoughts





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trek Thoughts (Just a few words that recently came to mind)...
> 
> Categories: Essays  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: Kirk/Spock Slash  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Character Study  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): None  
> Universe: Abrams Universe, ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 673 Read Count: 558

  
Trek Thoughts (Just a few words that recently came to mind) by Vulcan Lover

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;  
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";  
}  
\-->

  
[Trek Thoughts (Just a few words that recently came to mind)](http://www.ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=6582) by [Vulcan Lover](http://www.ksarchive.com/viewuser.php?uid=8859)  


  
Summary: 

Trek Thoughts (Just a few words that recently came to mind)...

  
Categories: Essays Characters:  None  
Crossover Fandom:  None  
Genres:  Kirk/Spock Slash  
Other Languages:  None  
Story Type:  Character Study  
Trope (OPTIONAL):  None  
Universe:  Abrams Universe, ST:TOS Original Universe  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 673 Read: 559  
Published: 02/10/2016 Updated: 02/10/2016 

Chapter 1 by Vulcan Lover

I have loved Star Trek for twenty years now!!! More, really, but I decided to collect the DVDs in the September of 1996 - after watching all the 30th Anniversary stuff on TV. When I was about twenty, I got into Stargate SG1 as well... I was afraid to, for fear of being disloyal to Trek! That's a geek for you..! It did rival Trek in my affections for some years, I confess... But, in the last at least 6 years, it's Trek I concentrate on more than ever, as much as I still do love them both... If I had to pick a fav series over all, it would still have to be the Original Series - because it was the one that started everything - we owe it so much, in the geek community, and in the world in general, even if non-geeks will never see that. Plus, the relationships - at least on screen! The loyalty, the call to pull together - and yes, the K/S element, intentional or otherwise... I won't apologise for that. Spock and Kirk, even when I was much younger than then 16, watching re-runs; they personify my idea of heroism, loyalty, love, and the knowledge of what's really important in this life, and thanks to the SFS and TVH films, my favs during re-run watches on bank holidays, that idea extended into the idea of what is important in the next life, too, and appreciating miracles and gifts.  
I ADORE Voyager as well... An amazing cast, led by a woman whom I think is the most elegant, classy, strong, eloquent, beautiful woman - in terms of herself, and the character she portrayed. Kate/Kathryn, I love you. The show itself had brilliant writing, and, again, as the best shows do, a reason for all the characters to pull together.  
Next Gen; I'd watch it on BBC 2 even before the summer of '96 (as opposed to '69!).... Fell for Picard and Data most of all, but loved them all, and still do... Forever, will have a crush on Tasha, and I was, and am, of course, a fan of Will and Deanna's relationship.  
DS9 - Loved it. Loved all the cast, and the strength of the storylines/the themes throughout. Jadzia - vivacious, gorgeous, daring, my absolute favourite.  
Enterprise - It had the toughest time of all of them with critics. Yet, I truly liked it. The cast truly communicated the newness of every step, as did the beautiful soundtrack song. Particular favourite characters for me were: Archer, Trip, and Phlox, but, again, I did genuinely like all the characters. I really hated, unfortunately, Season Three - mostly because of the Xindi thread. I wasn't a fan of the Klingon Rura Penthe episode either, which, I think, was season 3 or 4. For the rest of the show though, I was definitely a fan!  
The Abrams Re-boot; I put some kind of article/review/blathering of my own opinions, online here, and at the KS Archive, a few weeks ago. That was more in depth, about the aspects I like, and the very few I don't. Find that, and read it, if by some miracle, you are interested. Generally, and genuinely, I am Very, VERY much a fan. I do tend to view it as a timeline that hasn't completely wiped out the main, original one. In my head, the life Spock came from still did, and still does, continue. Whether that's in-line with the writers intentions, I'm unsure. I doubt it is, but that's still how I see it. It keeps love, and certain hopes, alive...  
I REALLY hope that I become a genuine fan of the new series, released around 2017. The genuine test of if I truly Love a show, is if I see fanfic pairings and potential in it - If I read, or indeed, write fan fic for a show - then, that's confirmed even more so. I truly hope that's the case with the newest Trek show, and/or films....

By: 'Vulcan Lover'. (2.2.16)

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=6582>  



End file.
